Mensonges et trahison
by Fuyuu543
Summary: (Aventures) Au milieu d'une plaine, Grunlek se réveille en ayant mal, sans se douter que le pire reste à venir. Après tout, ce n'est jamais facile de perdre un ami. Surtout dans ses conditions.


_Hello, tout le monde! Me revoici avec un autre OS ! Cette fois, c'est sur le dernier live d'Aventures et plus précisément sur la théorie de Bob. Même s'il n'y a pas de spoils sur le live, je vous conseille d'aller le voir pour avoir la théorie de Bob en tête. Je m'excuse pour le résumé de cette histoire qui est pas très bien et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
_

 _Disclaimer: l'univers d'Aventures ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Mahyar, Krayn, Fred et Seb du grenier et Bob Lennon._

 _Enjoy~!_

Grunlek avait mal. Il ne pensait pas avoir eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Allongé sur le dos, il ressentit une douleur froide dans ses flancs s'éveiller brusquement tandis que la douce torpeur qui l'avait envahi auparavant s'effaçait comme un rêve au réveil. L'image de rivages où des personnes l'attendaient disparut brutalement de son esprit alors que la réalité reprenait le dessus. Le froid ambiant lui fit l'effet d'une horrible morsure sur sa peau, le faisant légèrement trembler. Chaque respiration, chaque mouvement, chaque pensée, tout ce qu'il faisait lui demandait un effort quasi-surhumain, l'obligeant à creuser un peu plus dans le peu de force qui lui restait. Et quand il se décidait à se laisser aller et à retourner dans les bras mortels de Morphée, c'était cette vive douleur dans les flancs qui le réveillait de nouveau. Cette impression que des milliers de lames lui lacéraient la peau suffisait pour l'empêcher de retomber dans ce rêve éveillé de rivages lointains. Sa respiration se fit saccadée et plus rapide, augmentant par la même occasion la douleur qu'il ressentait dans le torse à chaque fois que sa cage thoracique se levait et s'abaissait. Mal, il avait mal. Serrant les dents, le nain tenta d'étouffer ses gémissements alors qu'il essayait de se reconnecter avec son environnement. Prenant plusieurs minutes pour s'habituer à la douleur dans ses côtes, il finit par apprendre à l'ignorer tout comme il réussit à calmer sa respiration pour moins souffrir. L'envie de dormir commença doucement à le quitter, permettant à son attention de se focaliser sur ce qui l'entourait.

La première chose que le nain réussit à percevoir fut une odeur. Une odeur de chair brûlée vint lui caresser les narines, se mélangeant à un parfum de terre et de sang qui lui donna la nausée. Puis vinrent quelques sons. Celui des flammes qui crépitaient à quelques mètres de lui, des sons étranglés comme si quelqu'un était en train d'agoniser ainsi qu'un autre bruit presque inaudible qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, voilà les seules choses qu'il perçut au milieu du silence de mort qui s'était abattu sur le lieu. Se concentrant sur ce qui se trouvait devant lui, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouvoir voir de façon nette le ciel nocturne où trônait le croissant de lune. Tournant difficilement la tête, l'ingénieur regarda sur sa gauche. Des silhouettes se détachaient de la lumière des flammes, ayant toute comme particularité d'être recouvertes de métal et allongées sur le sol. Quelques unes continuaient de brûler doucement, permettant à une fumée noire de s'élever dans le ciel étoilé, cachant l'astre lunaire avec un rideau cendré. Plissant les yeux, Grunlek remarqua des épées et des lances brisées qui jonchaient le sol, le métal semblant capturé toute lumière qui lui était offerte. Des morceaux d'armures, de boucliers, de bois, de nombreux morceaux de ferrailles recouvraient l'herbe piétinée et calcinée par endroit, permettant au nain de comprendre où il était.

Un champ de bataille.

Le nain eut un temps de pause le temps que son cerveau enregistre difficilement l'information. Puis, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de l'étonnement alors que son regard balayait les cadavres autour de lui. Il y avait de tout. Des hommes. Des femmes. Des jeunes. Des plus âgés. Des nains. Des hommes. Des elfes. Certains avaient encore tous leurs membres attachés à leur corps, d'autres étaient en morceaux. Certains avaient la peau d'une pâleur extrême, baignant dans leur sang, d'autres avaient la peau noircie après avoir brûlé vif. Toutefois, malgré les différences entre chaque corps que ce soit la taille, le sexe, la race, l'âge ou encore l'état, ils avaient tous un point en commun.

Ils portaient tous une armure frappée du symbole de l'église de la Lumière.

A peine eut-il remarqué ce détail que les événements revinrent à l'esprit de Grunlek, provoquant une horrible migraine au passage. De nombreux souvenirs se succédaient les uns aux autres, lui racontant une histoire qu'il avait oublié durant son «sommeil», alors que des émotions fortes commencèrent à le submerger. De l'incompréhension, de la rage, de la tristesse, du désespoir et un horrible sentiment de trahison. Et alors qu'un vide commençait à se creuser dans son torse, une image apparut dans l'esprit de l'ingénieur, lui faisant l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée jetée en pleine figure.

-Shin !

Se redressant brusquement, une brusque douleur dans le dos le prit, l'immobilisant pendant quelques secondes. Pris de vertiges, le golem baissa la tête et toussa légèrement, crachant un peu de sang qui vint s'échouer sur sa tunique déjà imbibé de pourpre. Le tissu était déchiré de partout, révélant la cotte de maille endommagée qu'il portait. Les mailles avaient été abîmées par certains endroits, complètement ouvertes à d'autres endroits. Cependant, malgré le sang présent sur ses vêtements, il n'y avait aucune plaie béante. La seule chose qui restait était une vilaine cicatrice qui s'était mal renfermé et qui risquerait de s'ouvrir s'il bougeait trop. Mais, bien qu'elle lui fasse encore mal et qu'il se sente encore faible, le nain savait qu'il pourrait survivre. Au pire, il pourra toujours demander à Théo de le soi...

Un autre souvenir arriva. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas une image comme celle qu'il avait eu auparavant mais une voix. La voix d'un des paladins de l'escouade qui lui expliquait d'un air détaché la raison de leur venue, ranimant la colère que l'ingénieur avait ressenti à ce moment là.

C'était de _sa_ faute.

Tout ce qui s'était passé, cette attaque, les blessures de Shin et de Bob, tous ces cadavres sur cette plaine, tout ça était de _sa_ faute. Lui qu'ils avaient... Lui qu' _il_ avait cru. Lui qu'il avait considéré comme un compagnon de voyage, un allié, un _ami_! Lui qu'il avait protégé, aidé, sauvé à de nombreuses reprises. Tout ça avait été brisé. Sa confiance avait été trompée et sa colère envers lui était grande. Mais, ce qui était le plus difficile à surmonter n'était pas sa rancune qui commençait à l'empoisonner mais ce vide. Car, dans toute cette mascarade, Grunlek avait découvert que l'un de ses plus précieux alliés s'était révélé être son ennemi. Et ce, depuis le début.

Serrant les dents, le nain fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par un petit mouvement sur sa droite qui l'obligea à reporter son attention dans cette direction. Plissant les yeux pour distinguer quelque chose, le visage du nain s'illumina brusquement. Se remettant un peu trop rapidement sur ses pieds, une autre douleur au ventre le prit avant que ses jambes finisse par lamentablement le lâcher après avoir fait un pas en avant. Il mit donc ses mains devant lui pour amortir sa chute et remarqua au même moment un détail auquel il n'avait pas fait attention auparavant.

Son bras droit métallique n'était plus là.

Bien que sa main en chair et en os fut encore là pour l'empêcher de tomber de son long sur le sol, sa main en métal se révéla être absente. Les pièces semblaient avoir été arrachées sans délicatesse et jetées au sol, ne laissant qu'un moignon de ferrailles à la place de ce qui avait été sa plus grande fierté. Le travail qu'un ami lui avait fait pour ne plus souffrir de son handicap avait disparu pour laisser place à des morceaux jonchant le sol. Restant un moment sous le choc sans savoir quoi faire, un autre mouvement suivit d'une quinte de toux le ramena à la réalité, l'obligeant à revoir ses priorités. Pour l'heure, il devait voir si Shin et Bob étaient sains et saufs, le reste devra attendre.

Se déplaçant difficilement, le nain se traîna comme il put vers la source des mouvements, s'asseyant sur ses genoux quand il fut à côté de la personne.. Allongée sur le côté, le blessé continuait de tousser, crachant un peu de sang qui vint éclabousser l'herbe calcinée. Ses vêtements tâchés de rouge étaient devenus des lambeaux sous les coups répétés des épées et des lances tandis que sa capuche déchirée dévoilait une chevelure brune dont quelques mèches tombaient sur son visage à la peau légèrement bleutée. Remarquant une présence, les yeux bleus comme la glace du jeune homme s'entrouvrirent légèrement, son expression se détendant en reconnaissant son ami.

-Grun...lek...

Son masque ayant glissé durant le combat, le nain put apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'il semblait reprendre le dessus sur la fatigue qui tirait ses traits. Se redressant, il grimaça de douleur alors qu'il se mettait en position assise, assisté par l'ingénieur qui arborait une mine rassurée. Laissant Shin reprendre ses esprits et sa respiration, le nain en profita pour l'examiner, constatant que les nombreuses blessures de l'archer s'étaient refermées également, le mettant hors de danger. L'ingénieur eut un petit soupir soulagé alors que le demi-élémentaire commença à se reconnecter à son environnement, observant son torse et ses mains d'un air surpris.

-Je... suis vivant ?

Son regard se posa sur le golem qui lui adressa un petit hochement de tête encourageant en guise de réponse. Les yeux toujours grand ouverts, l'archer détailla le nain de la tête aux pieds, son visage s'assombrissant au moment où il remarqua l'état de son bras mécanique. Puis, quand il fut certain que le nain n'était pas grièvement blessé, il commença à regarder les alentours. Son regard allait sans s'attarder sur les corps dont les armures continuaient de capter la moindre lumière ambiante alors que son expression se fit plus dur. Et, au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur un bouclier abandonné dans l'herbe, l'archer finit par se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Grunlek. Cependant, cette fois, ce n'était pas de la surprise ou de l'incompréhension qui était présente sur son visage.

Mais, de la rage.

-Où est-il ?

La question avait été limite craché, Shin ne cherchant pas à cacher sa colère. Son regard de glace reflétait la rage qui commençait à le prendre aux tripes, lui redonnant des forces pour trouver ce traître et de lui faire cracher des réponses. Le dévisageant d'un air calme, l'ingénieur secoua légèrement la tête.

-J'en ai aucune idée, j'ai repris connaissance il y a quelques minutes.

Bien que son visage resta crispé à sa réponse, l'archer acquiesça doucement. Il savait que sa colère était pour le moment mal venue mais, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Les événements étaient encore trop frais et la trahison qu'il ressentait n'arrangeait pas les choses. Lui qui avait du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres et à donner sa confiance, ce coup de poignard dans le dos lui fit l'effet d'une grande claque dans la figure. Serrant les dents, il tenta difficilement de garder les idées claires mais en vain. Sa colère était encore trop forte pour qu'il puisse réfléchir correctement.

-Il va me le payer, marmonna t-il entre ses dents tout en serrant son poing de rage.

Grunlek resta silencieux à la remarque, préférant ne pas rajouter une couche. Bien qu'il en ait gros sur le cœur, il préféra garder son ressentiment pour lui et éviter de mettre le demi-élémentaire dans une rage folle. Et puis, étant donné le silence de mort qui s'était abattu sur la plaine, le nain était sûr qu' _il_ avait dû partir. Après tout, il était réapparu qu'après que les paladins aient terminé de les maîtriser. A cette pensée, le nain fronça légèrement les sourcils et fit une nouvelle fois le tour du champ de bataille. Bien qu'il y avait des cadavres autour de lui au moment où il avait perdu connaissance, il était sûr et certain que la moitié des paladins étaient encore debout. Et pourtant, au vu du nombre de cadavres, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas la moitié mais bien la totalité de l'escouade que l'église de la Lumière avait envoyé qui jonchait le sol. Et, étant donné qu'il avait été le dernier à tomber sous les coups des paladins, le golem ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger. Si Bob, Shin et lui-même étaient dans l'incapacité de se battre, qui avait réussi à abattre le reste de leurs agresseurs ?

Un bruit de chute ramena le nain à la réalité, l'obligeant à ramener son attention vers son compagnon. Le demi-élémentaire avait tenté de se remettre debout et venait de s'effondrer sur le sol, ses jambes flageolantes ayant du mal à supporter tout son poids. Se remettant debout, le golem aida son ami à se relever, faisant attention à ce que ses blessures ne se rouvrent pas.

-Merci, souffla doucement Shin entre ses dents serrés.

Attendant que la douleur se calme, l'archer commença à faire quelques pas chancelants, ravi de voir que ses jambes étaient toujours fonctionnelles malgré tout ce qu'il avait enduré. S'éloignant un peu de l'ingénieur, il tomba sur un petit feu qui commençait à mourir, le cadavre qui lui servait de combustible ayant été complètement consumé. Gardant ses yeux sur les flammes, l'archer se raidit brutalement alors qu'il se rappela brusquement quelque chose.

-Bob ! S'écria t-il avant de se tourner vers le golem. Où est Bob ?!

Grunlek allait lui dire quelque chose quand soudain, une lumière apparut à quelques mètres d'eux avant de se transformer en feu. Une nouvelle odeur de brûlé se répandit dans l'air tandis que la fumée se fit plus dense, montant vers le ciel en signe d'avertissement. Se jetant un très rapide coup d'œil, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la nouvelle source de lumière le plus rapidement possible. Très vite, ils remarquèrent une silhouette familière qui se tenait devant les flammes, leur arrachant à tous les deux un petit soupir rassuré alors qu'ils coururent vers lui.

-Bob !

Le dénommé eut un petit temps de pause avant de se retourner lentement. Heureux de le voir en vie, le nain prit le mage dans ses bras, le faisant tomber sur les fesses par la même occasion, tandis que Shin se rapprocha de ses deux amis et se joignit au câlin collectif, aussi enthousiaste que le golem. De son côté, le pyromage resta silencieux un petit moment, reniflant un peu, avant de répondre à l'étreinte de ses amis avec un petit sourire. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes le temps de se rassurer que tout cela n'était pas un rêve, avant que le nain finisse par les lâcher tous les trois. Il fit un pas en arrière et aida le demi-diable à se remettre debout avant de l'examiner.

-Tu n'es pas blessé ? Demanda t-il d'un air inquiet.

L'érudit lui fit non de la tête, son sourire se faisant plus triste d'un coup, alors que le demi-élémentaire confirma ses dires après l'avoir détaillé de la tête aux pieds. Sa robe de mage était déchirée et couverte de sang, rappelant que le demi-diable avait bien été touché à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne présentait aucune trace de blessures ou de cicatrices. Sa peau n'était pas plus pâle que d'habitude et il ne semblait pas fatigué. En fait, les seules choses qui pouvaient sortir de l'ordinaire étaient ses yeux gonflés et légèrement rouges ainsi que les quelques reniflements qui lui échappaient de temps à autre.

-Tu as mauvaise mine, remarqua doucement l'archer. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Le mage lui répondit par un sourire qui se voulut rassurant et inspira profondément avant de s'éclaircir un peu la gorge. Cependant, ses yeux éteints et les traces de larmes sur ses joues n'échappèrent pas au duo qui préférèrent ne pas insister. Si le mage ne voulait pas en parler pour le moment, ils n'allaient pas le forcer.

-Et vous, vous allez bien ? S'enquit le mage à son tour d'une voix légèrement étranglée. Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?

-Ça peut aller, répliqua le nain d'un air enjoué. On a vu pire.

Shin acquiesça de la tête, confirmant les paroles de son ami. Bien qu'il se sentait encore un peu faible et que ses blessures lui faisaient encore un peu mal, il préféra ne pas inquiéter le pyromage. Et au vu de l'expression rassuré que prit Bob, il se dit que c'était une bonne idée. Restant silencieux un petit moment, le regard de l'archer se posa sur les alentours avant d'observer de nouveau le mage. Il s'attarda sur ses mains, notamment sa main gauche où dépassait un petit morceau de tissu jaune qu'il reconnut sans aucune difficulté.

-Tu as vu Théo ?

L'expression du demi-élémentaire se fit plus sombre alors qu'il avait presque craché le prénom de son ancien ami. Le poing serré, il inspira profondément pour garder son calme malgré la rage qui commençait à monter en lui et adressa un regard froid au mage. Ce dernier, devant ce changement de comportement, resta longuement silencieux avant de finalement acquiescer.

-Il est là.

Bob désigna les flammes derrière lui d'un geste vague alors que Shin et Grunlek restèrent surpris par cette réponse. Observant le feu qui continuait à se consumer devant eux, le nain hocha la tête d'un air grave sans rien ajouter. Après ce qu'il avait appris sur le paladin et sa trahison, le nain pensait que de le savoir mort l'aurait rassuré ou aurait eu un impact positif. Mais, non. Au lieu de se sentir satisfait, le vide se fit plus présent dans son torse alors qu'il contemplait celui qui aurait pu répondre à toutes ses questions se consumer devant ses yeux. Et, devant le long silence de l'archer et de son regard froid sur le feu, le golem se dit que c'était ça qu'ils auraient voulu avoir à la place d'être vengé. Mais, maintenant, ils étaient obligés de vivre avec ça. Ils allaient devoir avancer à trois avec en guise de souvenir de leur vieil ami la sensation de trahison et l'impossibilité de comprendre les dernières actions de cet imbécile.

-Était-il... commença Shin sans réussir à terminer sa phrase.

-Oui, répondit l'érudit, il était déjà mort quand je l'ai retrouvé. Visiblement, il n'a pas été le seul à vouloir trahir quelqu'un.

Le nain acquiesça de nouveau alors que l'archer se replongea dans son mutisme en gardant son regard sur les flammes. Bien qu'elle soit encore présente, sa colère sembla se calmer légèrement, ne laissant qu'un sentiment de trahison qui allait le suivre pendant un long moment. Au moins, ce traître avait eu ce qu'il méritait. Lui qui s'était joué d'eux depuis le début et les avait vendu à son église, il avait pu comprendre ce que c'était d'être trahi par quelqu'un en qui on avait placé sa confiance. Regrettant déjà cette pensée plutôt cruelle, le jeune homme inspira profondément alors qu'il se prépara à vivre avec cette amertume à défaut d'avoir des réponses à ses questions.

-On devrait y aller.

La voix de Grunlek eut pour effet de ramener Shin à la réalité. Ce dernier avait tourné la tête et fixait d'un air anxieux des points lumineux qui parcouraient la plaine tandis que des éclats de voix leur parvinrent difficilement, leur permettant d'identifier les curieux comme des habitants des environs armés de torches plutôt qu'une troupe de paladins. Regardant autour d'eux, l'archer avisa les bosquets qui se trouvaient au loin avant de faire signe à ses deux amis de le suivre. Le nain se plaça rapidement à ses côtés, ne voulant pas rester dans ce lieu rempli de mauvais souvenirs, tandis que Bob tarda un peu. Contournant le feu, il s'arrêta quelques instants près d'un autre corps qu'il dévisagea longuement, la gorge serrée. Il détailla la chevelure brune remplie de terre du jeune homme allongé sur le sol, grava au plus profond de sa mémoire le faible sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres et regarda ce visage endormi auquel il avait pu lire de nombreuses expressions durant toutes ses années pour la dernière fois. Jetant un coup d'œil au feu qui brûlait à côté de lui, le mage se demanda si le laisser en vie était une bonne idée au final. Après tout, même si, contrairement à Grunlek et à Shin, il avait pu lire les souvenirs du «traite» et savait que cette attaque n'était pas de son fait, le demi-diable se dit que la vie de l'inquisiteur allait devenir invivable. Rejeté par les seuls amis qu'il avait et bientôt rejeté par sa propre Eglise, il allait devoir vivre tout en évitant d'être retrouvé par l'église de la Lumière. A moins qu'il se décide à s'y rendre de lui-même pour en finir ? Bien que cela puisse paraître stupide et insensé, Bob ne serait pas surpris que le jeune homme le fasse. Après tout, le paladin du groupe était un imbécile. Soupirant doucement, le mage observa de nouveau le feu avant de secouer la tête, abandonnant cette idée. Le mage ne pouvait pas se résigner à le tuer. Déjà parce qu'il savait que l'inquisiteur finirait par revenir comme il avait toujours réussi à le faire auparavant. Et aussi parce qu'il voulait croire que, même s'il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, même s'il savait que cela signifierait de devoir tout expliquer à ses deux amis qui ne lui pardonneront peut-être jamais, le paladin et lui se reverraient.

-Bob, tu viens ?

La voix de Grunlek résonna à travers la plaine, sortant le mage de ses pensées. Lui adressant un regard dans sa direction, il lui répondit par la positive avant de retourner la tête vers le paladin allongé sur le sol. Puis, après avoir salué une dernière fois son ami, il se dirigea vers le nain, se préparant à repartir à l'aventure avec le même vide que quand il avait quitté la Cité des Merveilles.

 _-_ A la prochaine, Théo.


End file.
